Percy Jackson After It All
by RickRiordanRules
Summary: A story about after Percy Jackson Heroes of Olympus
1. Chapter 1

(Omniscient POV)

Percy was just having a normal, average, danger filled day. How could things go any worse right? Wrong. So very, very, wrong. Percy was taking the subway home to his mom and step-dad. He just got back from spring break at college in New Rome with Annabeth. They were planning on meeting back up at camp half-blood to go on a very special date. Percy had already talked to Annabeth's dad about taking her hand and he gave Percy his blessing with no hesitation. Percy had the whole night planned out he wasn't going to do that cheep "Put the ring in the food" thing oh no Percy was way too fancy for that he was going to ditch her by saying he needed to use the little Poseidon's room, then he was going to ask the waiter to give her a rose with a note to all these different places and then he would be waiting with the last rose at the pier where he would go down on one knee and propose and (hopefully) she would say yes and he would do a touchdown pose and give her a big smooch. But like I said that was only his PLAN and as we all know Percy plans NEVER go to schedule.

(Switch to Annabeth's POV)

I saw Percy pull up as a waited beside Thalia's Pine so we could hurry up and get this date over with. Sure I loved Percy but sometimes his date ideas could be a little… out there. He wouldn't tell me what he planned so it was making me anxious. I didn't know what he wanted me to wear so I just threw on a cobalt blue v neck shirt which hugged my curves nicely and some jeans that were a little old and holed but look sexy all the same. I watched Percy climb up the hill towards me and I couldn't help staring at his beautifuly startling green eyes and the way his shirt let me see the muscles on his chest. Lets just say that his clothes left little to the imagination. The muscles in his arms rippled as he grabbed me in a bear hug and twirled me around. I couldn't help laughing at his enthusiasm as his anxious mouth found mine. I sighed into his mouth as it perfectly framed mine. "Hey there Seaweed brain" I whispered as his arms and mouth hungrily took me in. I pushed him away slightly as I heard people start to whistle and laugh as they watched us. "I've only been gone a couple of days Perc, you can put me down now" I laughed into his ear. He put me down reluctantly as he finally noticed the other campers. Some of the younger ones just stared at us, mouths gaping like fish. I grabbed his hand and swiftly pulled it up and over my head while taking my other hand and grabbing his waist securely. He still looked a little pink from the other campers attention but I quick peck on the cheek made him swivel his head looking for more. "Not now maybe later when your not so anxious" I said winking he grinned sheepishly and said "If that's what you think is best". His voice squeaking as he did so. I laughed as I pulled him into the Poseidon cabin and led him over to his bed. Before we even got there his mouth started exploring my body from my chin to my neck all around. I fought off a whimper as his mouth found a sensitive spot on my neck behind my ear. "Percy" I said just over a whisper. His body reacted slightly and he found my mouth again and started fighting for control. I laughed into his mouth as his tongue tried to inhabit my mine. I say his alarm clock beside his bed and pulled away with a loud pop. "Don't we have reservation someplace?" I asked as I angled my head towards the clock his eyes still a little dazed from our session jolted back to reality when he saw the time he jumped up quickly and pulled me up with him. He gave me a quick kiss and said "I need to get you over to Piper. She is going to get you ready for our 'date'". He looked at me wistfully and then shook his head like a dog scolding himself. I laughed as he pulled me towards the door and walked me over the Aphrodite cabin, the scent of designer perfume made me choke. I walked in as Percy ran over to the Zeus cabin. I took in my surroundings and found a salon set up a gasp and turn to run out when two sets of hands drag me over and set me in the chair. "Oh no you don't" Piper says as she locks the cabin door. "Lacy strap her down we got some work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

(Percy POV)

I mentally slapped myself for getting distracted by Annabeth's perfect lips and perfect body and way her hair flowed down her back and it always smelled so good... no Percy focus FOCUS I thought to myself humming Gotta get your head in the game from high school musical. I burst into the Zeus cabin to see Leo, Nico, Will and Jason waiting. Jason gave me a glare which clearly said "Why are you always so late!" I walked over to them and sat in the chair as they got to work Nico styling my hair with the help of Leo using his hands like a straightener. Will was over in the corner getting my outfit together while Jason told Nico how to make my hair look "just right".

(Annabeth's POV)

I was going to kill Percy then go to the underworld bring him back to life then kill him again! When he said go over to the Aphrodite cabin my brain was still a little fuzzy from our intense kiss. Piper, Lacy and Mitchell were all frantically trying to get my hair under control. "When was the last time you brushed your hair? Probably the day Zeus was born!" Lacy squeaked at me with a little whine to her voice as that was the job that Piper assigned her. Mitchell was putting together my outfit and all I saw of it was that it was the same color as Percy eyes. Piper barked at me to close my eyes so that she could finish my makeup. It already felt as if there was a layer of plastic covering my face. I groaned as I imagined the prim and proper look they were about to give me. I yelped as Lacy was none too careful trying to get a knot out from my hair. After she finished brushing it she sprayed this weird stuff in it that made my hair super sleek. She twisted pinned and plumped my hair until my scalp screamed for her to stop torturing it. Finally they all stepped back and admired their work Mitchell stepped out of the room so that Piper and Lacy could help me into the dress. The walked me over to the full length mirror and a opened my eyes and gasped I stared at myself in the mirror and said "Damn you guys are good". Lacy said "I know" at the same time that Piper said "Well what did you expect?" We all started laughing as Piper said "It's time to deliver the princess to her prince" I couldn't agree more.


	3. Chapter 3

(Percy POV)

I looked in my little mirror in the bathroom as the guys put the finishing touches on my getup. I was almost out the door to go get Annabeth when Will screamed "WAIT!" He ran over and pinned a purple rose on my tux "There" He said breathlessly. Nico Started fake crying and sniffling saying "My little boy's all grown up" He yelped and pulled Will over to cry into his shirt. Will laughed and kissed the top of his head. (SOLANGELO FOREVER) I sighed and thanked them all for their help. "Pshhhh" Jason said "You really needed it" I Punched his arm playfully as they all laughed "Prince Charming has to go pick up his princess. Bye boys" I called over my shoulder as I went to go find Annabeth

(Annabeth's POV)

I had a little difficulty walking on the uneven ground in the six inch heels Piper put me in. I cursed her silently and took them off for a minute, carrying them on my pinky as I walked over to Thalia's pine to await my prince. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Percy… But not Percy. This Percy was decked out in a black and white tux with a bow tie and a purple rose pinned to his shoulder right above his heart he walked over a little closer and just stared. For, like 5 minutes.

(Percy's POV)

Oh my gods did Annabeth have to look better then Aphrodite. She was wearing a strapless turquoise dress that was simple but elegant. It fell in folds around her showing off her hourglass body and she looked so good I just stood there looking like an idiot as I tried to form words. "Seaweed Brain?" She asked curiously. I think I said something along the lines of Mkkjdhhfbbffff. She rolled her eyes and closed my mouth for me. She kissed me gently and then pulled me down to the limo that I had called for us. I still couldn't think straight but I told the driver our destination and we were off. She looked up at me through her eyelashes with a twinkle that drove me crazy.

(Annabeth's POV)

I stared at his face as I prayed to all the gods and goddesses I knew to make sure that nothing would ruin tonight. The driver stopped and Percy hopped out and walked around to help me out. We walked up to this fancy Italian restaurant and the host asked for our reservation. Percy squeaked out "2 for Jackson." "Ahhh right this way Signore Jackson" he said "We have been expecting you" I frowned at this. Most people that said that were usually monsters but Percy thought nothing of it so I shrugged and allowed him to lead me into the back where we had a table all to ourselves. He pulled out my chair for me to sit and pushed it in when I had. "You look so beautiful" He whispered in my ear. His words sent goosebumps down my arms and made me shiver in spite of myself. He walked to his side of the table and sat. At that moment violins started to play and the waiter brought out our meals we ate without taking but we were not silent. We were having conversations with our eyes and we understood each other perfectly. It went along the lines of

Me where did you get enough money for this?

Him I saved for about two months

Me wow

Him yah

And then we just went back to staring at eachother.

He got up out of his chair slowly and went over and grabbed my hand pulling me up to dance with him. I laid my head on his shoulder as we slowly danced in a circle and he whispered "I love you Wise Girl" I replied with the obvious "I love you too Seaweed Brain". The song ended and he pulled back to look at my face I was surprised to see fear in his eyes. "Annabeth" He started "I have known you for years now and Hades we went through the Tartarus together. What I'm trying to say is that we have been through a lot together and there is just one more step I want to take and you're the only person I can imagine taking that step with." He paused and took a deep breath. "Annabeth will you marry me?" He said as he dropped to the ground on one knee. I Gasp as the tears start to gather in my eyes "What do you think Percy" I asked him. He hopped up and swung me around. He kissed me as I whispered cheesily "Together forever".


	4. Chapter 4

(Annabeth's POV)

The violin music slowly faded as I heard the sharp shriek of my alarm clock in the Athena Cabin. I had so many questions about my dream. Who was Percy? What was New Rome? Since when did I go to Tartarus? I shook off the sleep as I went to look at my calendar June 1st, 2004 (A year before the first book was published) I walked out of my cabin after getting dressed to go practice with Luke. "Hey Luke!" I yelled as I ran over to where he waited for me. "You will never guess the dream I just had"...

Didn't see that one did ya? LOL I love it when I do that This was a one shot so there is a few errors so sorry but I hope you liked and will be back for more!


End file.
